fighting_game_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SSE:BAW: Isaac
This article is about Isaac’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Smash Bros. spin-off game, Super Smash Extreme: Battle Across Worlds. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. The teenage Cryo Isaac chills out on the battlefield! Using his mastery over ice and snow, Isaac can build frozen weapons to bash his opponents and freeze them with his slushy projectiles. Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: Y *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Due to his resistance to cold and freezing, he can't be frozen for as long. Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Punches twice and then slashes an ice sword upwards. 2%, 2%, 5% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Swings an ice sword overhead. 8% ◾Down Tilt- Slashes an ice sword across the ground. 8% ◾Forward Tilt- Thrusts one hand forwards, will freeze opponents. 4% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Raises one hand and generates a miniature hailstorm above him. 16-21% ◾Forward - Smashes in front of him with an ice hammer. 20-24% ◾Down - Slashes two ice swords, one on each side of himself. 18-23% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Stabs an ice sword forwards. 9% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Slashes an ice sword above him. 9% ◾Down aerial - Slams an ice hammer downwards. 11% ◾Neutral aerial - Isaac absorbs heat from the area around him, creating cold air that can freeze opponents. 5% ◾Forward aerial – Swings an ice hammer downwards in front of Isaac. 10% ◾Back aerial - Thrusts one hand backwards with an icicle protruding from the palm. 9% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Sends icy chills through the victim's body. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Bashes the opponent away. 8% ◾Back Throw- Spins around and hurls them backwards. 9% ◾Down Throw- Pushes them down and then hurls a snow drift on top of them. 6% ◾Up Throw- Slams them on the ground, freezes them, and then hurls them upwards. 8% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Slush Ball ◾Side Special- Snow Drift ◾Up Special- Vacuum Flight ◾Down Special- Cold Snap ◾Final Smash- Blizzard Skins/Costumes Note: The name of the skin pertains to the color of X Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Taunts Side Taunt: Up Taunt: Down Taunt: Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Victory Animation #4: *If X is on a team with X and X got the most KOs during the battle, the victory animation will go like this: Special Team Victory Animation #1: *If X is on a team with X and X got the most KOs during the battle, the victory animation will go like this: Special Team Victory Animation #2: *If X is on a team with X and X got the most KOs during the battle, the victory animation will go like this: Special Team Victory Animation #3: *If X wins a battle against X, the victory animation will go like this: Special Victory Animation #1: *If X wins a battle against X, the victory animation will go like this: Special Victory Animation #2: *If X wins a battle against X, the victory animation will go like this: Special Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Jelonzo Commentary Boxing Ring Alias Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Edge Grab: *Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Category:Characters